Back Again
by skyy-who
Summary: Crowley is back in her life again. Smut. First attempt at writing in a long time.


**Well here goes my first attempt at writing in a very long time outside of school. Also my first attempt at smut ever. Warning this contains pure smut with Crowley and an AU**(that is what it's called right?). **Okay here goes.**

I was taking a night time walk when it happened. I had only just turned the corner to my apartment and I suddenly found myself face to face with _him. _I gasped and almost fell backwards in an attempt not to fall flat on my face but he caught my wrist and pulled me flush against his chest. Looking me up and down slowly, a small smirk spread across his face.

"Perfect." He purred, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I wa-" I stammered, being cut off by a rush of wind and the feeling of my gut clenching tightly. I blinked and sucked in a breath. I had no idea where I was, it looked pretty cozy. I was in a dimly lit room empty except for a bed, everything was black and magenta. My heart froze when I saw the cuffs attached to the posts of the bed. I finally turned to face the man I'd run into and everything in me stopped in shock.

"Crowley..." I whispered and my body began to tremble, in fear and another emotion I didn't want to identify.

"Hello darling, long time no see." He smirked and let me go. I immediately took a step back, hoping to put something between myself and the King of Hell.

"I was hoping to keep it at no see."

"Oh did you really think you could run from me, sweetie? I've had my eye on you this entire time. You were never free. How could I let something so delicious go?"

"I ran because you became too much. I can't handle it anymore, please just let me go! I want a normal life, a family, kids. I can't just be your toy anymore."

Crowley smirked and chuckled in a way that made me ache. He stepped forward and in a panic and tried to go back but my knees hit the edge of the bed. He pushed me back, causing me to loose my balance and land on the sheets.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can read you. You want this, you miss it. I can feel your blood rushing, I can smell your arousal, hear you heart racing. I'm only giving you what you want." With that he pulled my hands above my head and cuffed them to the headboard. I whimpered in protest but I knew he was right. Every night I dream of him and the things we did. I need it.

"There's a good girl, now relax." So I did. I gave in to him, just like I have so many timed before.

A gasp escaped me as he ripped my shirt open, again looking me up and down. My whole body began to shiver in anticipation, memories flooding my mind of times just like this one. He grasped my sides and sucked at my neck, roughly nipping on his way down my chest. I moaned and writhed under him. Crowley loves to torture, in bed and in business. He slipped a small knife from his pocket and cut off my bra, exposing my breasts. I hissed as the cold air hardened my nipples and he purred in delight. Immediately he began to suck on one breast, rolling my nipple between his teeth all while fondling the other before switching. I moaned loudly and he reached down to pull off my pants. Sitting back he slowly removed his jacket and belt, folding them and placing them on the floor. Quickly he was back over me biting and licking his way down my body until he reached my thighs. He made sure not to touch me in my sensitive area, just nipping at my thighs and fondling my breasts and ass until I was begging.

"P-pl-please Crowley." I moaned, straining against my bonds so I could press his mouth against me.

"Please what?" The demon asked between sucks. "You've got to be more specific than that."

"Just fuck me already you ass." I spat out.

With a smirk he covered my clit with his tongue, licking and sucking, and I felt three of his fingers at my opening before, in a split second, they were inside me. I was moaning and barely able to keep still, I kept thrusting to meet his hand. He fingered me hard and fast, all while licking my clit until I was about to cum and he stopped. He forced his fingers into my mouth and ordered me to "suck" so I did, I could taste myself on him and my cunt ached for his hard, big dick. All at once, his hands were on my hips, wrapping my legs around his waist and he was inside me. He filled me entirely and our bodies fit together perfectly. I screamed his name as he fucked me. He held my hips down and I bit his neck until he bled, causing him to moan, his eyes closed in ecstasy. We gripped at each other, tongues and nails. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer and I clenched around him in total pleasure, his hard thrusts tipping me over the edge. I screamed as I came and he grunted and he finished inside me.

You may not believe this but the King of Hell is good to his lovers. He stayed inside me as he undid the cuffs on my wrists. He took each hand and kissed up and down my arms, all while looking into my eyes.

"It's good to have you back, darling."


End file.
